Setting the Rules
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, KuramaxHiei. Prequel to 'Insatiable.' Kurama wants to be more than friends with Hiei, but if it's going to work they'll have to set out some ground rules first.


Author's Notes: This fic takes place before the last day of the Dark Martial Arts Tournament. A prequel to my 'Blood Lust' fic.  
Category: Anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yaoi  
Warnings: shonen ai, slight humor, lime content  
Pairings: KuramaxHiei  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Website/Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Setting the Rules  
  
The rush of water breaking on rocks below faded as they moved across the filed, four long shadows stretching over the grass. The moon and stars were bright and Yusuke's eyes flicked about the black canopy, pausing on one glimmer, and then another. Where was the Reikai in relation to the Ningenkai? He'd never asked about the physical location, possibly it had no physical realm. But his gaze remained directed above him and he struck the barrier hard, expression startled when he fell onto the grass. "Eh? Oi, Kuwabara! Why'd you stop?" The tall teen was frowning and Yusuke followed his eyes, looking over the wide field. They weren't even halfway to the hotel yet, and he couldn't see any reason for his partner to have stopped. In fact, the two of them might have been the only ones on the island. He blinked in sudden understanding.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Kuwabara muttered, scowling darker. "The runt's always running off, but I could swear Kurama was here a minute ago."  
  
Yusuke nodded slowly, glancing behind them again. They'd been with them the last time he'd looked. He remembered, the four of them had set out for the hotel together, Kurama a few paces behind Kuwabara and Hiei right behind him. His eyes widened at the thought and he smirked. Yes, Hiei had been behind him. He knew because he'd had to distract himself to keep from glancing back to the youkai's mutilated arm. Whatever Hiei had been up to couldn't have been easy and he'd known better than to ask. But it was odd, now that he thought about it. Kurama walked wherever he chose when they were all together, but Hiei was always in the front, or off to the side. Though he doubted their friend would admit it, he was sure Hiei naturally stayed where his sight wouldn't be hindered by them; they were all taller. Yet Hiei had definitely been behind him, and the youkai had obviously disappeared without anyone noticing.  
  
"The final match is tomorrow," Kuwabara continued, his face a mottled frown. "We're supposed to stay together."  
  
"You know Hiei," Yusuke smirked, shifting a moment before walking past his tall friend. "I don't think he likes sleeping inside."  
  
"I don't think he *sleeps*," Kuwabara snorted. "But what about Kurama? We need to rest for tomorrow. Hiei might not care about the tournament, but that's not like Kurama, just leaving us. He was so serious earlier, too." Remembering the potion that clown had given the redhead, he folded his arms. They didn't know the side affects of that any more than he knew what using his new sword would do, so it was dangerous for Kurama to go off by himself. Besides, they were supposed to be a team. "It's bad enough that Hiei and the Mask keep leaving, now Kurama's doing it too."  
  
Yusuke flinched at the mention of Genkai and walked faster, Kuwabara's startled sound reaching him before the gangling youth caught up. "Don't worry about them," he said, tossing the orange-haired fighter a slight smile. "I'm sure they'll be back and in top condition for our match tomorrow. Besides, Kurama wouldn't leave if it weren't something important. He knows you're a worry-wart."  
  
"What?! I'm not worried," Kuwabara said quickly, scowling when Yusuke raised an eyebrow at him, "let's just go. While those two are out there doing who-knows-what, I'm going to sleep in a nice soft bed." A sharp laugh broke the quiet night and he turned. Yusuke's eyes were closed, but the boy was laughing, even holding his side as if Kuwabara had just told a wonderful joke. "What...?"  
  
* * *  
  
Legs folded beneath him, Hiei sat on a rock near to the place where he'd spent the day training. His left arm was propped on a knee, right wrist held in his hand. Eyes half-closed, he lapped at his right arm, not quite wincing at the pressure his tongue caused as he stared at the dark water. He should have done this immediately, but he'd felt drawn to meet with the others. It was just as well, though, Yusuke had needed the support after Genkai's death. But postponing this only meant his arm was seeping even more, energy-enriched blood escaping because he knew better than to catch it in front of the ningens. Yes, Yusuke could handle it, he was sure, but the Baka would have made an unnecessary scene. His eyes tried to drift closed as he turned his wrist, his body focused on the fact that he was taking his own blood back in as quickly as it sought to leave him. It was easy to get lost in the ritual and his senses were turned inward. Because of that, the soft sigh was like an explosion far too close to him. He jumped.  
  
Wide red eyes darted to him and Kurama closed his own eyes, blocking out the sight long enough to control his baser instincts. Hiei hadn't meant to attract him, but the scene had been far too arousing, that small pink tongue entirely too sensual for his newly awakened youko side to bear. Just watching the youkai had been mesmerizing before, but it was much worse now. With a long breath, he relaxed his stance and met Hiei's sharp frown. "You know, ningens don't do that. They say it increases the chance of infection." The youkai snorted and resumed his seat, but made no move to continue. "Don't let me interrupt you," Kurama said softly, falling to sit on the grass next to Hiei's perch.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Hiei wasn't looking at him and Kurama's gaze shifted over his friend's form. Was he impatient to be left alone? He couldn't really tell, but there was a distracted, almost jerky quality to the way those red eyes flicked over the ocean's mild moonlit waves. And that was easy to understand, considering the youkai's arm looked much worse than it had before and Hiei'd been hard pressed to hide his pain then. Doing so now had to take an exhausting amount of effort. It would have been more polite, not to mention kinder, to simply leave. But Kurama sighed, tilting his head to the side as if seriously thinking about Hiei's question. "What I want...is for this to be over. And...I want all of us to walk away from that match tomorrow."  
  
He didn't turn his head, but Hiei's eyes snapped to the side, staring at the redhead. "You plan to die?" The question was given in a careless tone, but his eyebrow twitched in the beginning of a frown. All of them had to walk away or none of them would. Individual battles aside, it was understood that if one of them failed, then they were all doomed.  
  
Kurama's gaze turned and he smiled suddenly, his youki fluctuating just enough to catch Hiei's attention. "I don't plan to die," he said, his eyes narrowing for a second, "not easily. You aren't the only one with a plan." That made Hiei turn to frown at him and Kurama shifted a bit, leaning a tad closer. "Your arm's still bleeding," he murmured. Red eyes flicked down for a second, Hiei snorting softly. "I didn't say anything last time," Kurama continued, his voice soft, "but you know we're depending on each other. I can heal that for you, better than that kekkai did."  
  
His instinct was to rebuke the offer, to leave without a backward glance, but Hiei remained seated, dark glare focused on his arm. It made no real difference if it were healed in time for the match tomorrow. He could fight with his left hand, but he didn't expect to have to. To be blunt, he was confident his kokoryuuha would be enough to obliterate whichever fighter he faced, whether his arm had healed or not. But he wasn't stubborn enough to be an idiot about it. He didn't plan to waste anything healing the arm, and if Kurama could do it, then there was no reason not to let him. "How?" Dark green eyes glittered in the moonlight and his muscles spasmed reflexively when a hand caught his wrist. He barely kept from pulling away, his frown locked on the redhead's inscrutable expression.  
  
Even the youkai's wrist was damaged, his fingers damp when he opened them, Hiei's arm resting on his palm. A glance upward found those red eyes frowning at him, a suspicious expression and Kurama's lips twitched. "Trust me." Hiei snorted and he smiled before dropping his eyes again. The skin was burned as badly as it had been the last time, but there was little skin left now. On a human, it would have been considered a truly gruesome wound. Even on a youkai, it was bad. Hiei had definitely been calling his black flame. Catching the demon's gaze, Kurama lowered his head, his tongue flicking out to catch a taste of the red coating his fingers. Hiei flinched and he waited to see if the youkai would pull away. After a tense moment, the bundled muscles in Hiei's arm loosened again. Kurama took another taste of the blood on his fingers before leaning back again. "It's odd," he admitted softly, his left hand delving in his hair, "but not in a bad way at all...in fact..."  
  
With a sharp breath, Hiei turned his head away, propping his chin in his left hand. "Don't get a taste for it," he muttered, a faint warning beneath the sarcastic tone. He knew what the redhead was referring to. There was a tang to his blood, a hint of something that kept the bitter flavor from nauseating him when he had to stem his bleeding. If it hadn't been for that, he'd never have had the stomach to do as other youkai did, taking strength back in as quickly as it sought to leave. But Kurama had a ningen body. The thought made him frown, eyes flying back to the red-haired male. "Your body is ningen," he said sharply, "don't do that."  
  
"No, it's all right," Kurama murmured, his eyes glittering when he recognized the concern behind that familiar frown. "Despite my human form, I would know if this could hurt me." The greatest danger in taking blood in his human form was the fact that human stomachs couldn't process it the way a demon would. Normally the taste would repel them. But what he'd said was true, Hiei's blood had an odd flavor, but not bad, not nearly so coppery as his own human blood. He'd fallen into his old habits enough in the past to know trying to take his own blood back in would make him sick to his stomach, the result of using a human form. "Besides, if I couldn't do this, I wouldn't be able to heal your arm."  
  
His frown darkened, but Hiei didn't speak, watching as Kurama plucked a seed from his hair. It grew quickly enough, a short but thick vine twining around the teen's arm. He didn't recognize it and he blinked, leaning closer to see the slightly furry green outside. "What is that?"  
  
A tingle scurried over his back and Kurama smiled, noting how close Hiei's face was to his own. "Trade secrets," he smirked. "Just relax, this will probably hurt quite a bit." The youkai blinked before a blank mask seemed to slip over him and Kurama dropped his eyes with a quick smile. It had always amazed him that human doctors lied about how much their healing was going to hurt; it was kinder to give a person the chance to prepare. Hiei was definitely ready, even though the youkai's arm was relaxed in his palm. Raising the vine, Kurama bit into it and grimaced as thick syrup coated his tongue, nearly erasing the more preferable taste of Hiei's blood. In fact, it did its best to make him gag, only firm control overriding the urge. Taking his mouth away, he closed off the rip in the vine, preventing any of that sap from escaping. Hiei was watching him with intense eyes and Kurama's movements slowed instinctively, the fingers of his right hand threading through Hiei's. For a long moment their eyes locked, then Hiei's fingers closed over his, their hands joined in a firm grip.  
  
His hand had healed some on its own, but Hiei still fought the need to wince when Kurama's grip tightened a fraction over the bruised skin. Those eyes were glittering at him again, but he was distracted by the kitsune's mouth, his gaze dropping to the clear liquid visible on Kurama's tongue. Then the stuff touched his wrist and his eyes closed sharply.  
  
He could tell the youkai's jaw was clenched and Kurama felt a twinge of sympathy. But it wasn't enough for him to hesitate as he smeared the sap over Hiei's open wounds, breathing through his nose as he was careful not to swallow any of it. He might have used his hands to smear it on, but the quality of the painful balm would have affected his uninjured skin too much for controlled movements. It worked best this way since his human skin was even more sensitive than his tongue, all he had to worry about when using his mouth was the taste. Besides that, he knew his tongue was softer on Hiei's wounds than his fingers would have been. And in spite of the circumstances, he was almost enjoying himself.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, Hiei found that Kurama's gaze had fallen to his arm. Looking there, he understood the odd mixture of sharp needling pain and a more bearable burn. The wounds were drying in the path of Kurama's tongue, the clear liquid giving the only dampness visible. He didn't remember lifting his arm, or moving closer, but the kitsune was already near his elbow and he frowned, leaning down to see the film over his wrist better. It was true, then, the injury was being repaired. And his pale skin was growing back with a new, darker addition that made his lips twitch in satisfaction. He'd seen a glimpse of that even through the gray bruising on his hand, a black shape that grew as Kurama progressed. His eyes flicked over to the redhead and the pain dimmed in the back of his mind, his smirk fading. The kitsune's eyes were closed, and he'd lost that concentrated expression. For a brief moment, Hiei toyed with the idea of letting it pass, but his smirk returned too soon. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Wide green eyes flashed open and Hiei have a small sound, halfway between a snort and a laugh. "You are."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened more and he couldn't believe how hot his cheeks felt. How long had it been since he blushed? He couldn't remember, but Hiei's taunt had caught him by surprise and knocked him out of his half-conscious state. A glance downward showed that he had finished minutes ago and he pulled back quickly, brushing his tongue over the thin furry covering of the vine, wiping the last traces of fluid away. "Gomen," he blurted, wincing when the little youkai gave that laugh again. What was he apologizing for? "No..." Red eyes blinked at him when he straightened and looked up. "I'm not sorry. I *was* enjoying myself." Hiei seemed startled and he ducked his head, lifting the youkai's hand until he could brush his tongue over it, a sly smile curving his lips.  
  
Those green eyes were taunting him and Hiei blinked suddenly, giving a sharp frown. "Baka." Uncurling his fingers, he sought to pull his arm away and paused when Kurama's hand tightened on his. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"You don't know?" He hadn't thought of that and Kurama's smile faded slowly. He didn't know how old Hiei was, but considering Yukina and he were twins, the black-haired demon was young for their kind. Still, surely he had to know. "We should be sleeping, to be rested for tomorrow, but...there's something else I'd rather be dong." He left it in the air, sharp eyes watching Hiei's face. The youkai *had* to recognize the invitation.  
  
The kitsune had always seemed to want something, but Hiei hadn't expected this. Yes, Kurama teased him occasionally, and acted far too familiar with him, but this... Kurama was a youko. It was true that he'd taken a human form, but he'd retained his appeal. There was no reason for the kitsune to choose him for such a thing. Then again, there weren't many other choices at the moment. His eyes narrowed, and he gave a cruel sneer. "Are you that desperate?  
  
The audible derision nearly made him flinch and Kurama didn't fight when Hiei jerked his hand away. Keeping his expression sober, he held still, watching the youkai carefully. "I wouldn't call it desperation," he said softly, "but it is attraction. I admit, I'm very attracted to you. I can't help that." That cold expression snapped for a moment and Hiei's open look made him want to hug the youkai, he looked so unguarded. But it didn't last long before a thoughtful frown replaced it. "If that bothers you, I won't mention it again."  
  
He'd been around the youko-turned-ningen since the redhead was at human puberty, and Hiei knew Kurama had never taken a lover in his present form. For a former youko, he imagined that was a long time. But the thought of Kurama's wanting not just sex, but sex from him specifically was hard to accept. His frown darkened some more before he finally gave in. Turning, he made himself more comfortable on the rock, his expression curious. "Why me?" He wasn't insecure, but he simply couldn't imagine what about him might attract Kurama. He'd certainly made no effort to do so, treating the fox as he would an ally and nothing more.  
  
"You don't..." Kurama's eyes widened. Hiei didn't look too upset by his admission and he relaxed, giving a playful smile. "Well, it's a number of things, actually. Your voice." The youkai smirked and Kurama nodded, worry easing as he sighed. "The first time I saw you I couldn't believe how sexy your voice was." Hiei snorted, still smirking at him. "And you must know how you look, you keep yourself in wonderful shape. Of course," Kurama paused, his eyes glittering, "you run around with your shirt off so often I did wonder if you weren't making sure I noticed."  
  
"No," Hiei smirked, not bothered by the obviously playful jab, "it just gets in the way of fast movements."  
  
"Maybe, but when you ripped it off during the first match I nearly died." Kurama shook his head when Hiei gave a sharp laugh, the sound wonderful to his ears.  
  
"My kokoryuuha would have incinerated it anyway," Hiei admitted. "And it was already torn."  
  
"True. But mostly I think it's your eyes that attract me." This drew a startled blink from the youkai and Kurama's smile turned sly again as he leaned forward. "You have the most enticing glare."  
  
With a quick shake of his head, Hiei erased his surprised look. "Baka. You're attracted to my anger?"  
  
"I haven't seen much else," Kurama teased, his mind racing at how at ease the youkai seemed to be. "Unless you're looking bored." He had seen other expressions, but he had an idea that Hiei had meant to hide those, so he didn't mention the incidents. The youkai revealed more with his eyes than he realized, including the rare moments when he could see a softness that made his feelings more than mere attraction. But he couldn't admit that, he didn't think Hiei would accept the news as easily as he had the fact that he was attracted to him. Crossing his legs beneath him, Kurama leaned forward so he could prop his elbows on the rock, his chin resting in his hands as he looked up at the red-eyed youkai. "And what about you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
A sharp blink and a flash of confusion accompanied that startled word, and Kurama smiled before giving a long sigh. "Centuries as a youko, and you destroy my ego with one little word." Big red eyes were watching him and he turned his mournful expression upward, looking through his long eyelashes. "I'm not your type?" The frown was long in coming, but Kurama had trouble holding back his smile when Hiei scowled suddenly.  
  
"I don't have a type," Hiei muttered, leaning back a bit. The kitsune's green-eyed gaze was making him distinctly uncomfortable, but at least his face lit up a bit after his comment. It was no wonder Kurama had reacted like that. He thought the youko probably hadn't gotten many rejections in his time. "I'm not like you."  
  
Kurama's eyebrow twitched at that, but he managed not to be insulted, raising his head. "You mean promiscuous?" he asked softly, his eyes glinting. The youkai nodded sharply, and he sighed. Hiei could be too blunt sometimes. "You know, Hiei, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. Just because I was a youko doesn't mean I had sex with just anyone. I'll have you know I've always been very selective. My last lover..." The demon was watching him curiously, and Kurama sighed. "If he'd lived I might have settled down for the rest of my life."  
  
"You must have expected a short life," Hiei said, his expression sober. He didn't think the kitsune was lying, but he couldn't imagine a youko settling down with one youkai. It was unheard of.  
  
"All I'm saying is that I'm not promiscuous," Kurama frowned.  
  
"Fine, but it makes no difference to me if you are or not." The redhead's frown deepened, and Hiei glanced away. "It's none of my business. You don't have to explain anything to me."  
  
"Alright, I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea," Kurama said slowly. It did bother him that Hiei had such a bad opinion of him, but something like that couldn't be changed in one conversation. Besides, it was detracting from the matter at hand. Relaxing again, Kurama smiled up at Hiei, eyes glowing when the demon glanced down at him. "If you don't have a type, what do you think?"  
  
He thought the kitsune's eyes were far too green, glittering, binding, and he tore his gaze away to look over the moonlit ocean. "I don't think it would work," he said succinctly. He heard Kurama shift, but he didn't glance to the side. There was nothing to be done about it. Him and a former youko? Even if Kurama hadn't the experience he'd thought, it still wouldn't work. And he gave into his sudden heaviness, falling onto his back with his hands behind his neck. The red-haired teen was now above him and he turned his eyes up, expression blank. "It won't."  
  
"Why?" The youkai sounded so cold, so absolutely certain that he wasn't going to change his mind, but there was a shadow behind those red eyes. "Why do you think that? You sound so sure."  
  
"I am." He hadn't turned his head, but Hiei watched him from the corner of his eye. The kitsune was so alluring in his ningen form, those deep green eyes and that long red hair that was easily as lustrous as any of his roses. And he *was* attracted to him, nearly as much as he'd been to the youko glimpsed earlier. But he doubted that attraction would make any difference when it came to the act itself. Those emerald eyes were watching him, a hint of confusion, sadness, and irritation flitting over the male's face. "It won't work because I don't like it." The kitsune flinched, and Hiei snorted, sitting up again. "It has nothing to do with you."  
  
"You don't...like...sex?" The little youkai nodded, and Kurama's lips twitched as he leaned to the side, his head tilted. With a sly smile, he glanced down at Hiei's curled fists before inching a bit closer to those dark eyes. "Then that's the problem? You know, Hiei, it really depends on the partner. If you don't like it, then someone wasn't doing it right."  
  
If there'd been the least bit of condescension in that last statement, Hiei would have left right then. But Kurama seemed serious enough, and he frowned, shifting just a bit away from those bright eyes. Raising an eyebrow, he sniffed. "There's a *right* way to do it?"  
  
"Of course," Kurama murmured, his voice thrumming softly. "Just do what you like, that's my mantra." That slender eyebrow lowered slowly, and Kurama inched closer until he could practically feel Hiei's steady breaths on his face. "I can promise you'll like *this*. And if I do something you *don't* like, just tell me." His lips curved into a slow smile. "I'm more than willing to compromise."  
  
"Really..." The kitsune was so close. Hiei could feel the creeping warmth of his attraction, but it was twined with a sinking sensation. This could ruin what camaraderie they had. He'd known the redhead long enough that he was at ease near him. He didn't really to want destroy that. But those eyes were dark, the sensual nature almost visible, and he didn't think the kitsune would take a rejection now. The tall male leaned closer still, and he eased back further onto his arms, his eyes narrowing. "I did warn you," he said, stifling the twitch in his muscles. The fox hadn't done *anything* and already he felt uneasy. "I don't think this will work."  
  
"But you're willing to try, ne?" Kurama waited in seeming patience, but his lips curved when the demon took a deep breath, the little huff ruffling his bangs. "Good." His instinct was to pounce on the little demon, and the very thought of doing so made him lick his lips. He wanted to, but he knew better. This wasn't going to be a onetime fling, not if he had any say in it. Hiei was wary, and he'd obviously had at least one inconsiderate lover. But Kurama hadn't lived seventeen years as a human without learning restraint. They were so close he only had to tilt his head to touch Hiei's lips, his eyes focused on the youkai's steady gaze. His right hand moved, the back of his fingers brushing the warm skin of Hiei's shoulder, curving beneath the black shirt. The youkai was warm, but not nearly so hot as he'd worried, considering his propensity for fire. His teeth grazed Hiei's soft lower lip and he smiled with his eyes when the youkai pressed forward suddenly.  
  
He didn't know how Kurama managed it, but the kitsune tasted good, a soft faintly sweet scent pervading the air around him. The fox had said to do what he liked, and his eyes narrowed as he twisted a hand in that long red hair, his tongue roving past those moist lips. Green eyes clouded, but the hand on his shoulder remained light, soft brushes as the kitsune actually reciprocated his move. It was odd, and he jerked back suddenly, ignoring the part of him that seemed to growl in frustration. "I thought you did what you liked," he muttered. The redhead blinked at him, and he clenched his teeth, refusing to look down at those damp lips. This couldn't be the 'right' way to do it. There *was* no 'right' way, not if they were both supposed to do what they liked.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama let out a quick breath, resisting the need to groan. He didn't know what the problem was, but the little demon was definitely scowling at him. And he could have sworn the youkai had just answered him with an equal passion. "What's wrong? You liked that, didn't you?" The short male didn't move, holding his stubborn silence, and that scowl. "I know I did..." Those red eyes shifted away for a second, and Kurama flinched when he was jerked forward, a strong hand pulling his hair as the demon kissed him again. Confusion spurted briefly, but he shoved it aside. Hiei was being difficult already, but at least he hadn't given up. Kurama was nothing if not patient, and he'd been wanting this one for at least three years now. If the little youkai was going to make it hard, then that was just the way it had to be. At least he wasn't shy. Those red eyes closed in a drawn, concentrated expression, and Kurama's hand slid down to reach beneath Hiei's left arm, curving around that slender waist.  
  
They both liked it. The thought did its best to distract him, but Hiei was enjoying himself too much to pay it any attention. This, then, was the compromise the kitsune had spoken of, common ground. It came to one thing, just like Kurama had said, he did what he wanted. And he was enjoying himself. Smirking, he took in Kurama's lazy smile, his fist easing around velvety strands of hair. He'd been attracted to the kitsune, but he hadn't thought about ever doing anything with him. Now he found himself full of ideas and he straightened more, tugging at Kurama's dark vest. "If we both do what we want, what happens if one of us wants something the other one doesn't?" Green eyes blinked at him and his smirk widened. "Well?" Kurama's eyes widened slowly, and Hiei felt that sinking sensation again, but he ignored it.  
  
"Well," Kurama said slowly, licking his lips as he took in the youkai's glinting eyes. "I'm pretty versatile, but..." Red eyes watched him, and Kurama sighed. There was no point avoiding the subject, all things considered. His lips curved in a small smile and his hand moved to rub Hiei's back. "I like to dominate." The demon blinked, and Kurama fingered the black hair that fell over Hiei's ear. "But I *can* compromise if necessary."  
  
"You're so accommodating," Hiei snorted, his eyes flicking down as he pulled a bit harder on the dark blue vest. "A compromise, then. I've never tried a compromise before." He didn't want to tear Kurama's shirt, so he left it for the moment, his hand trailing over the male's arm. "You're the expert," he continued, his eyes following his hand for a second before flicking back to attentive green eyes, "can you dominate on the bottom?" A frown curved those delicious lips, but it froze when his hand made it to the kitsune's hip, fingers brushing hardness through the cloth. "I think I'd like to take control," he murmured, his voice deepening when those bright green eyes widened. "I don't like to be held down," he warned, his palm pressing Kurama's thigh.  
  
Eyes closing as he let out a soft breath, Kurama shook his head, his fingers curling around the black cloth at Hiei's back. "I won't hold you down," he said quickly, licking his lips again, "but...if you keep doing that I may have to move you for a minute." The youkai raised an eyebrow when he looked at him and Kurama gave a quick smile. "I think I'm wearing too much clothing."  
  
"You are," Hiei smirked, easing back. He didn't know what to think, but he couldn't believe Kurama actually planned to let him take control. A former youko being *that* accommodating? At this rate he really would end up enjoying himself. He certainly liked the idea of tormenting the green-eyed kitsune. It would be interesting to see how much Kurama would let him do, and that lingering unease was slipping away along with the fox's dark vest. There was a teasing glint in those green eyes as he watched Kurama bear one pale shoulder, then another, the movements purposely slow and graceful. Hiei watched with a mixture of attraction and amusement. The fox definitely knew how to undress.   
  
The ground next to Hiei's chosen rock was far too sparsely green for his liking, and Kurama dropped a seed along with his vest and shirt. The little youkai was watching him with a smirk that made his own lips curve into a slow smile. He couldn't imagine many people having the patience to sit so still during his disrobing, but Hiei was the epitome of patience. The demon had not shifted once since he'd taken his feet. Sliding his shoes off, Kurama curled his toes around the lush clover, feeling the cool softness as his fingers fell to his waist. Those red eyes finally shifted then, and he felt a wash of satisfaction when they glinted, watching as he pushed the white cloth off his hips, lifting one long leg, then the other. His eyes were locked on Hiei's face, and he smirked to see that small tongue brush over the demon's lips. Then the youkai moved and he shivered at the strong hands that rose to his shoulders, pressing him down to his knees. That certainly gave Hiei a height advantage, and it wasn't how he'd fantasized this joining. But he was determined to teach the demon a thing or two, starting with how a kitsune could dominate on the bottom. The thought made his eyes sparkle, but he closed them, tilting his head back as his mouth was taken in a hot kiss.  
  
Delving against Kurama's tongue, Hiei slipped his hands off the fox's soft-skinned shoulders and into silkily thick hair. The easy flow through his fingers made him pull back until their lips barely touched, and he stared at those long lashes, willing them to open. As if he'd spoken aloud, emerald eyes flicked open to glitter up at him. There was an undercurrent of humor in that sparkle, Kurama's smile brushing his lips so he pulled back more. The lack of tension between them had Hiei smirking as well, and he tugged lightly on the kitsune's long red hair. "How do you do it?" he asked, pulling a handful of that hair over Kurama's shoulder. Green eyes fell to watch the red strands slide over his palm, curiosity drawing slender brows together. "How do you hold seeds in this? It's like water."  
  
Kurama blinked, then let out a soft laugh, his arm lifting to tug on a piece of Hiei's velvety hair. "You have my entire body to explore, and you ask about my hair?" The youkai looked startled for a second and he enjoyed the expression, drinking in those wide seemingly innocent eyes. One blink later his hand clenched in the demon's thick hair as he was shoved onto his back. "Hiei!" The slender youkai was leaning over him and his eyes widened at the bright crimson stare. "Hiei-" Lips cut him off and he shifted his back on the soft mix of grass and clover, not the least bit bothered by the interruption. When Hiei pulled back a long moment later, he let his eyes fall half-closed, licking his lips in satisfaction. The demon's right hand was still curled around a mass of his hair, but the other one was flat against his chest. With a meaningful look, Kurama trailed his fingers over Hiei's lightly muscled arm, his pulse racing when the youkai shivered, just a bit. "You know," he murmured, holding the demon's eyes as he turned his cheek so it brushed Hiei's right wrist, "I'll answer any questions you might have about me, Hiei. But tomorrow night, ne?"  
  
There was something about Kurama's eyes that sent a bolt of unease through him and Hiei shifted back. "Tomorrow?"  
  
"Mm." Pushing onto an elbow, Kurama schooled his features, doing his best not to look too determined. He didn't want to say anything that would scare the youkai off, but this wasn't going to be their only interlude. "Or the night after that." Hiei blinked at him, a familiar scowl claiming the demon's expression. "Any time you want, I'd be happy to see you. To talk, or," Kurama paused, giving a seductive smile as he tilted his head, "anything you like."  
  
"What are you saying," Hiei said sharply, not quite glaring at the lovely redhead, "spit it out."  
  
"Actually, I swallow." A blank look passed the demon's face and Kurama grinned as it was slowly replaced by a faint blush and a dark glare.  
  
His face felt hot, but Hiei ignored it, sniffing at the kitsune's smile. "Baka."  
  
"What I was saying," Kurama continued cheekily, "is that we suit each other. And we both like this, ne?" Silence acted as Hiei's agreement, and he shrugged as if careless about the matter. "There's no reason why we shouldn't take advantage of that, at least while you're stuck in the Ningenkai."  
  
Understanding dawned abruptly, and Hiei's frown eased, replaced by a spark in his eye as he smirked suddenly. "You're sure you'll enjoy this enough to want more?" With a shake of his head, Hiei pushed on the male's chest, pressing him back without any warning. It wasn't until he was settled on Kurama's muscled stomach that he leaned down to stare into the kitsune's face. "What makes you think I won't enjoy myself and leave you wanting?" Bright green eyes widened and he could practically taste the fox's outrage at the suggestion.  
  
"Of all the-" Kurama growled into a hot mouth as Hiei silenced him again and his eyes narrowed. Shoving his tongue against the demon's, he matched the little youkai's fervor until Hiei jerked back with a soft gasp. "I guarantee neither of us will be left *wanting* anything but a good sleep," he said, his eyes glinting dangerously. "As long as you keep your part of the deal, I've no reason to worry about *that*."  
  
The former youko definitely knew how to make his senses buzz, and Hiei took a deep breath to calm his fast pulse. "My part?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What deal did I make?"  
  
With a hurt expression, Kurama blinked wide eyes up at the demon, his lips curving down in his best imitation of petulance. "You forgot your promise already?"  
  
"I never made any...promise..." Hiei's breath tried to catch in his throat when the Kurama moved beneath him, a rigid heat pressing him from behind as he sat on the kitsune's waist. His muscles tightened reflexively and he was very glad he hadn't undressed. Kurama's eyes had turned far too seductive.   
  
"You did promise, Hiei." Arousal was written across the youkai's face despite his visible effort to hide it, and Kurama shifted his hips again, drawing his knees up as he licked his lips. Those dark eyes dropped to his mouth. "All I asked was that I could be seme, and you said I could, remember? As long as I knew how to 'dominate on the bottom,' and I certainly do know how." A hint of wariness passed over Hiei's eyes and Kurama chewed on his lip before tasting it slowly. The unease was replaced by dark lust so quickly he nearly smirked. "You do remember, ne?"  
  
"Ch'." With a pointed stare, Hiei shifted forward to separate his backside from those raised legs. He never forgot anything, but he'd been distracted too much to know what the kitsune was referring to. And hadn't considered it a promise so much as a challenge. Kurama was watching him, and he leaned down to flick his tongue over those moist lips. "I also said *I* liked to take charge, remember that? So be quiet and let me...explore." Those lips curved beneath him and he smirked, brushing them again before turning his gaze on the kitsune's pale neck. He'd been startled by the invitation to visit the fox, but he wasn't going to let that distract him. Maybe he would, and maybe he wouldn't. Tomorrow he'd finish the meaningless tournament, after that he'd do whatever he felt like doing. For now, he only planned to find out how well Kurama could moan.  
  
--OWARI--  
--notes--  
I wanted to write this fic to show how Kurama and Hiei's 'relationship' began. In 'Blood Lust,' there are unspoken rules to their encounters, and I wanted to explain where they came from without resorting to flashbacks. I may add more one-shots to this, in an arc of sorts, so any suggestions are welcome. 


End file.
